A Fatal Temptation
by inusiachan
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls are all grown up. No crime, no drama. Until the Rowdyruff Boys make a come back. The girls are at a loss as they soon find themselves falling for the wrong people. What will they choose? Justice or a life of abrupt passion and excitement? *The beginning isn't the greatest* Mature for language, violence, maybe nudity BlossomxButch, ButtercupxBrick, BubblesxBoomer
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Blossom POV)

It's been years since Townsville had a REAL criminal. Mojo moved with his spoiled brats after first grade. HIM hasn't showed up. No one even knows where he is. Weirdo. Sedusa is in jail. Just Princess, and let's face it. She's just a rich spoiled brat. Everything is calm. A couple robberies here and there, but the police have it covered. Life has been so… different. So, Normal.

(Buttercup POV)

God, I'm itching for a fight. I haven't beaten the crap out of anyone in years. Bubbles loves it. School is the same, as usual. Blossom is still Miss Goody Two Shoes. She has those AP classes. If you ask her about them she'll give you a whole list of them, looking all smug and conceited. At least she's not like that about her looks, like Bubbles. Bubbles is the most annoying human being I know. Not that I don't like her. She's just annoying as fuck. "Ooooh, look at me I'm captain of the cheer squad! Teehheehee!" Ugh. Disgusting. She takes her outfits so freaking serious. In all honesty, I like Blossom's taste in clothes a lot more. Too bad she's such a damn know-it-all.

(Bubbles POV)

So like OMG. I just can't wait for school tomorrow. It's the first day! I'm going to wear the cutest tightest dress! Its black with a little blue print! Oooh! And I'm going to put a white lace vest over it and wear my white and blue maryjanes. My hair is freaking awesome. It's gotten lighter, almost platinum blonde. I just love school, all my friends, and the cheer squad! Ahh! I love them so so much! That reminds me! I have to get my uniform for cheer tomorrow.

(Brick POV)

"We're moving," I told my stupid brothers. I thought about for a long time. Dad retired. He's getting too old for this shit. I think it's our turn. Besides, I wouldn't mind seeing Pinky face when she notices we're back. That bitch is on every newsstand with her sisters. I can't say they aren't good looking. Especially Blondie. Her hair got longer, still in the same dorky pigtails. But it's cute. It adds to that sexy schoolgirl look.

"I'm not going anywhere." Butch declared. He always had to be the defiant one.

"Me either. I don't wanna leave Dad." Boomer. Typical. Daddy's boy, not to mention he acts like a little puppy. And that's me being nice.

"Well, I don't give a fuck. We're moving to Townsville."

"That dump. Why the fuck would we go there?" Butch asked.

"Cause I wanna wreak havoc on the bitchy Powerpuff Girls. Now pack up, school starts tomorrow," and with that, Butch was on board. I know he's had his eye on those girls for a while.

(Boomer POV)

"But what about DAD?" Jeez, am I the only one who cares? Dad means everything to me. He's my role model. After all, the guy (or monkey) is Mojo Jojo: The most evil villain of all time. I wish I was more like him but I guess I'm too much of a …

"Pussy! Stop your bitching and pack. I want to piss off those girls," Butch yelled. What an asshole.

I went to Dad to ask him for help. That sure didn't go well. He told me to go with them. He wants me show those girls and finally destroy them. I guess it was to be expected. I wandered out into the streets of Cityville. I wanted to commit my last crime without having to fight after it.

Chapter 2

(Butch POV)

If there's one good thing coming out of this, I was going to get some action! And I don't just mean fighting. Girls are definitely what I'm after. Today is going to be fucking awesome. I mean sure I got put into some shit AP classes like Biology, History, English, Calculus, Chemistry, blah…fucking blah. Don't get me wrong; I'm smart and shit. Everyone thinks Brick's a goddamn genius just because he's our leader. Whatever. I'm in the same classes as him; I just don't give a shit about them. I got out of bed, slipped on my black skinny jeans and green day shirt, and then made coffee. Brick was already up. I think was eating some gross cereal. I looked outside. Rain. Great weather in my opinion. As I left through the window, I put on my leather jacket.

I left the house early. Well, maybe a little too early. Like, two hours early. No matter. I don't need Brick to fly around me all the time like I'm a fucking baby anyway. I decided it was good to explore the grounds. You know, mark my territory. I walked through the halls. No one. Not one damn girl. No one at all. Most of the rooms were just classes. I continued to stroll past the principal's office (going to have to know that one), infirmary, guidance (pssh), and garden. Nice school, probably due to all the donations from Princess's father. He likes to know she's well "educated". Then I got to the gym. And I got to say, it's fan-fucking-tastic. The gym was equipped with an indoor soccer field, two basketball courts, a baseball shooting range, a fitness center, and a huge rock-climbing wall. Not to mention the track. It was perfect. I made my way across the gym through another door. It went outside. There they had a football, soccer, and baseball field. The school owned an outdoor track and pool. I poked my head back inside. Another door? I opened it and heard splashing. It was a pool and worse, a puff was in it. But not the puff I was expecting. It was Blossom. Goddamn, those magazine photos didn't do her justice. She was gorgeous. Those hips, that small waist, and her long, perfectly toned legs. Her start was amazing and her strokes even better. I stared at her for a long time until she noticed me.

"Who's there!?"she called out.

"You aren't suppose to be here!" That hypocrite.

"Neither are you, Miss Goody Two Shoes." Shit. I gave myself away. So much for Brick's plan to scare the crap out of them together. I slowly walked out from behind the bleachers. Revealing myself was definitely a mistake.

"Who are you?" She sounded like a fucking interrogator. Her eyes were bewildering and seductive. Crap, what the hell am I thinking. She's the enemy!

"Come on, toots. You can't say you don't remember me? Think back to age five" That's when she realized, you could tell by that terror stricken face.

Blossom (POV)

I woke up to the pouring rain. It was so beautiful. I didn't even want to go to school, but my studies are definitely a priority. I walked through my closet in to my master bathroom (I just love my walk in closet. And my room in general). It was somewhere around 4:30. I know it seems a bit ridiculous to get up this early but I like getting to school early so that I could swim. I don't really like any other sports; I leave that to Buttercup. Swimming is such an amazing sport. I love the thrill I get when I dive into a pool. After my morning bath, I put on the clothes I prepared yesterday. I had a loose fitting blouse with a dark pink ribbon under the collar, a plaid black and gray thigh length skirt, white stockings (I never got over those), and black suede high-heeled sneaker-boots (No stupid white border). Over the blouse I fitted a pastel pink blazer with striped underlining. Professional and still stylish.

I made my way downstairs to the kitchen. I had to cook breakfast for my sisters, well and myself, before leaving. The Professor has been extraordinarily tired from his work in the lab. He's building a machine that should power itself ecologically without the use of electricity. Townsville wants to "Go Green". Professor has tried to make a machine that doesn't take a lifetime to recharge like those dreadful electric cars. I'm glad they're trying to help, but honestly I don't think it can be done. As I finished cooking the pancakes for Bubbles and Buttercup, I quickly poured my tea into a container and ran to the car. I was late already, 5:30.

I usually swim for a good hour. It's not much. When school's over I sneak in another two hours. Today was just the usual. 500 freestyle, 200 I.M, 300 backstroke, 100 Butterfly, 250 freestyle, and a 50 backstroke sprint to get me started. Then just as I started to swim my 400 back, I noticed someone. He was standing behind the bleachers watching me. The Creep! I shouted "who's there" and no answer. It wasn't until after I said that he shouldn't be here that he showed himself. He was strangely attractive. With his jet black hair, lean build, and those eyes. I've seen those striking green eyes before. I just cant remember where. His legs muscles were accentuated by the jeans he was wearing. He had a handsome, sharp jaw line and a golden tan complexion. I normally don't like guys like this, but there was something about that mysterious, strange boy. Well, it would be wrong to call him a boy.

"Think back to age five." That's it. I knew exactly who it was. Butch. That rebel-rousing, good-for-nothing, delinquent! And to think I was attracted to THAT.

"Oh, no." I whispered. I was supposed to keep that to myself. By then I was out of the pool, and in my towel.

"Mmm. Oh, no is right." He looked smug with that grin of his. He was coming closer and closer. And I was getting downright uncomfortable.

(Buttercup POV)

Ughh. Stupid rain. Rain is always a signal that there are no outdoor sports at school. Always a bummer. Not that I mind getting dirty. But Blossom just cant resist lecturing me. "Buttercup! You're dragging mud all over the floor! You know what that says to people. As an adult young lady its your responsibility to …yada, yada, yada." Oh whatever! I skipped the shower, gonna get wet in the rain anyway.

I went downstairs and as I expected Blossom made us something to eat before leaving. Why the fuck does she go so damn early? Her cooking wasn't great, but I'm not complaining, it's food. I got dressed in my gray cargo pants and ripped Nirvana shirt. I love how I got prissy pink into the same music. Honestly, I expected her to like it. We are sisters above all. And she's just as stupid and stubborn as I am. Bubbles was up before me. She was "fluffing her hair". I swear she was in the bathroom for at least an hour. Once she was "caked" (my way of saying covered in makeup), Bubbles came downstairs.

"Bubbles, what the fuck are you wearing?" She had the shortest, skimpy dress on. She'd freeze. Sure it was the beginning of autumn, but still it was raining.

"A dress." She smiled.

"Go put something on!" Shit, I sound like bossy bitch face. I regret that.

"Who are you? Blossom?"

" Shut up. I hope you freeze your damn ass off."

We walked to Robin's house next door to pick her up. Robin is great. She's probably our best friend. She does have something in common with the three of us. She's co-captain with me on the track team and soccer team. She's on the cheer squad and student council with Bubbles. She's in all of Blossom's AP classes and her debate club and her Model UN team. Robin is pretty much all of us without superpowers. She's changed a lot since kindergarten (haven't we all?). She cut her long brown hair into a short pixie cut.

"Wow, we're early." Good. Maybe I could work out a little.

(Butch POV)

I walked slowly towards Blossom, tormenting her with each step. She was so into me. Can't say the feeling wasn't mutual. She looked absolutely scrumptious in that towel. Her skin was practically steaming.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" I growled at her.

"W-where a-are your b-brothers?" she whimpered as I inched towards her. She was about a foot away.

"Oh so now you remember who I am? Well, they're on their way here. See we're going to be staying for a long while." I smirked. I had my arms around her by now. Her towel had dropped on the floor, still dressed in that body-hugging swimsuit.

"Get away from me." She demanded, still shivering. She tried to hold her ground.

"Why? Bossy Blossy doesn't want me so close?" I said as I neared towards her face. I leaned in for that kiss I know she was yearning for. Then, just as our lips brushed…

(Blossom POV)

He was close. Too close. I wanted to punch him, then and there. But I was determined to remain civil. He leaned over my face and pressed my body against his. He's so much taller than I. And I'm quite tall. His lips just barely touched mine. Why did I want him closer? I regained my senses.

"I said, Get away from me!" and I pushed him brashly across the pool. He landed on the other side of the 50 meter pool and hit the wall, creating a small crater with his head. That must have killed his brain cells. Just then I notice Buttercup at the door.

(Buttercup POV)

I walked across the gym towards the fitness center when all of a sudden I hear someone. A boy. I didn't see anyone at school yet, I mean it was six fucking fifty. School doesn't start till eight. The mumbles came from the pool. I slowly opened the door to see my nit-picky sister, Blossom, with get this: a guy. And not a guy like her ex, Dexter. I mean a total player. This guy was like me. Ass-o-holic. She seemed scared. Prude. The guy totally wanted to screw her brains out. And then something interesting. He tries to kiss her. Blossom threw the kid across the room.

"Blossom?" I asked poking my head from the bleachers.

"Follow me." Bossy Bitch.

"Blossom, would you care to explain?" I pointed to the kid in the green shirt as I followed her in to the girl's locker room.

"You don't understand. We're in trouble." Bloss seemed insecure, checking the door every four minutes.

"The fuck are you talking about? Who is that?"

"THAT. Is Butch. And his brother's are here too. The rowdy-" I cut her off mid-sentence.

"I know who they are. What the fuck are they doing here!"

"I. I don't know." Wow. That's a first.

(Bubbles POV)

Buttercup left to go work out, I guess that's all she really does. That and make out with that pervert, old, boyfriend of hers, Ace. He's what? 26? That's almost thirty. Sick bastard. Oh well, Buttercup doesn't concern me. What does concern me is that hunk of handsome standing opposite Robin and me. Oooh! Soo dreamy. I'm really glad that I came with Robin to her locker now! His blonde curly locks made me drool! And those eyes! OMG, blue like me! Hey that rhymed! All I know is that is my goal for this year. FOR SURE. I should start now.

(Boomer POV)

"Hey there, handsome!"

Shit. I see Bubbles slowly coming towards me licking that stupid lollypop of hers. I guess if she wasn't my sworn enemy I'd flirt back but I made Dad a promise. And I'm not going to be a failure again.

"Calm your Shit Bubbles." I spat.

"Oooh, you already know my name. That makes this sooo much easier!" As sad as this sounds she's definitely my type of girl. Smart, but NO common sense whatsoever. She's easy. Flirt a little here and there and the girl's all over you. I'm attracted to her, with that firm D-cup rack, big butt, and overall curvy body. But I'm not going to give in.

"What about me? Does Boomer Rowdyruff ring a bell in that empty head of yours?" I got her. The fear on her face gave her away.

(Bubbles POV)

Oh. My. God. No. Impossible. Those shitheads left town ages ago. And they could NEVER be this cute. No. It's a cruel, sick, joke.

"Rowdyruff?" I almost whispered. My voice didn't want to listen to me.

"That's right. I'm here to make your life a freakin, living, hell." He smirked.

"ROBIN, Run!" I felt the tear weld up in my eyes. I grabbed her hand and ran down the hall. Until…

(Brick POV)

I left Boomer next to the office so that I could examine the perimeter. When I got back, I hear Boomer talking to a certain high pitch-voiced powerpuff, Bubbles. Damn, she's cute. I hear her scream to a friend of hers and run down the hall towards me. When she got close, I popped out in front of her from the other side.

"What's the matter Bubbles? You scared of a few boys?" I teased her. Shit, those curves of hers made me want her at that very moment.

"Brick?" She was crying by now. Then the little blonde sprinted down the other hall towards the gym, leaving that baby blue streak behind her.

(Bubbles POV)

I flew into the gym thinking buttercup would be there. Then I hear a noise from the pool area's locker room. It was my sisters! THANK GOD! OMG, I raced there and busted through the door. I think I scared the crap out of my sisters, good they deserved it.

"Guys, Guys, you aren't going to believe this! The Rowdyruff Boys are Back!" I yelled.

"WE KNOW." They said simultaneously.

"Did you happen to miss "Green Day" out there with a small crater in the wall?" Buttercup snickered. There was a boy out there? Wow, I must have sprinted really fast. I stick my head out to see a boy sitting on the ground rubbing his head.

"Eeeep! What are we going to do!" I screamed.

"I don't know." Buttercup muttered.

"I do." Blossom smiled. There's the bossy, smart, and confident sister I know.

"We have to watch them. At ALL times. Make sure they don't steal anything, no crimes. While we watch them, look for any weaknesses. They must have one. They always did. Remember when we were little, kisses and baby talk hurt them. "

"I don't think that's going to work now. They are sixteen, you know! Bastards would probably like it." Buttercup bitched.

"That's why we have to find new ones" I pointed out.

"Exactly." Blossom stated. Boy, I liked being on her good side. Then we hear a noise of doors opening. It was Boomer and Brick.

"Hey Girls, you could come out. We're not going to kill you just yet. We plan to get away with a bunch of crimes to torture your brains a little first." Brick announced.

(Butch POV)

Damn that girl could punch. Blossom. Hmm. Miss her already. I woke up to a streak of blue race across the room to the locker room. I'm assuming that Brick and Boomer did their part now. I hear Bubble's squeaky voice cry and whine. Just then her head peaks out from the door. The bitch was staring at me. When she opened the door I got a glimpse of Blossom in that sexy underwear of hers. I knew she had a darker side to her. I didn't see her top, the bleachers unfortunately obscured it. Ooh, that lacy black underwear with a single, small, light pink bow. She had the cutest butt. I couldn't get that image out of my head. Good, cause I liked it that way. Brick comes in with Boomer. They come to pick me up, my head still hurt.

"What happened to you, huh? Did Buttercup beat your ass?" Brick was such an ass.

"No, actually, wrong girl. Shithead."

Brick told them to come out and when they did they all seemed relatively confident. Shock for me. Blossom was so sexy in those clothes. Of course, she'd look better out of them.

"No need for me and Blossy to get acquainted." I snickered.

"Shut up Butch." Buttercup. She just had to get in my way.

"Listen, I don't care why you guys are here. You aren't getting away with anything." Blossom made her stance. She really was the leader of their group.

"Oh, is that so? I can't wait to see the look on your face Pinky, when you start struggling in school because of our crimes. You're going to have to make a choice." Fucking Asshole. Brick was holding Blossom's face close to him. Blossom spits in Brick's face. That a girl. I couldn't help but smile. That was definitely a blow to that over-confidence of his.

"You little bitch. You're lucky I want to mess with your head a little before I kill you. And Believe me, I WILL kill you. Slowly, and painfully. Let's go guys." And with that he shoved her back and turned. I followed taking one last look at Blossom. I fell for the wrong girl. And way too quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Junior Year For the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys

Blossom's Schedule

Period 1: AP US History

Period 2: AP Photography

Period 3: AP Chemistry

Period 4: AP Law and Government Policies

Period 5: Lunch

Period 6: AP Calculus

Period 7: AP Music Theory

Period 8: AP English

Period 9: Gym

Buttercup's Schedule

Period 1: AP Geometry/Trigonometry

Period 2: Woodshop

Period 3: AP English

Period 4: AP US History

Period 5: Lunch

Period 6: AP Engineering

Period 7: AP Biology

Period 8: Study Hall

Period 9: Gym

Bubbles' Schedule

Period 1: AP Art

Period 2: Cheer

Period 3: AP English

Period 4: AP Biology

Period 5: Lunch

Period 6: Gym

Period 7: AP Geometry/ Trigonometry

Period 8: AP Biology

Period 9: Dance

Brick's Schedule

Period 1: AP US History

Period 2: AP Chemistry

Period 3: AP English

Period 4: AP Calculus

Period 5: Lunch

Period 6: Gym

Period 7: AP Biology

Period 8: Study Hall

Period 9: AP Business and Finances

Butch's Schedule

Period 1: AP English

Period 2: Woodshop

Period 3: AP Chemistry

Period 4: AP US History

Period 5: Lunch

Period 6: AP Calculus

Period 7: AP Music theory

Period 8: AP Biology

Period 9: Gym

Boomer's Schedule

Period 1: AP Art

Period 2: Honors US History

Period 3: AP English

Period 4: Study Hall

Period 5: Lunch

Period 6: Gym

Period 7: AP Geometry/ Trigonometry

Period 8: AP Biology

Period 9: Dance

(Blossom POV)

Struggle with my studies! Ugh. The nerve of him, that cynical inbred! Me? Struggle? Idiot. After the little "scrimmage", I made my way towards class. That's it. History. Studies always helped me clear my mind. Especially history. I found it so interesting. I walked in to class and sat in my seat near the front of the class. Then I made sure all my books, pencils, and erasers were in line. As I placed my small, white, leather backpack from Buttercup on the back of my seat, I see Brick walk in. No. He's not going to ruin my favorite class! No.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded to know.

"To make sure you get shit grades in all your classes, just to entertain me." The smug look of his face wont last. I'll make sure of that!

(Buttercup POV)

The first week was shit. Butch is in my woodshop class. The asshole skips the class most of the time, and since Bossy wants us to watch them, I have to follow him. My teacher thinks I have a bathroom problem. I follow him to the school alley with all the stoners. I leave him there, all he does is sit there. No trouble I guess. Butch also has gym with Blossom and me. I catch him staring at her a lot. Kinda creepy if you ask me. What pisses me off the most? He's actually good at sports. The shithead. Coach wants to put him on all my teams: Soccer, basketball, tennis, track, karate, softball, hockey, table tennis, wrestling, boxing, volleyball, all of them! Bullshit! Before him, I was star athlete. Maybe I'm a little jealous, but it doesn't change the fact that they are criminals. Brick is in Study Hall with me. For the most part, he's on "good" behavior. Usually he does work for other classes or he flirts with the prissy Blondes in the library. Boomer is probably the most work. He's in my English class. I get in fights with him EVERY. SINGLE. DAY. The idiot tries to steal from Mrs. Jennifers' purse so I beat him for it. Because of that stupid jerk I'm the verge of suspension from school and sports. Damn it.

Not to mention the three of them our in the same lunch period as my sisters and I. It's hard to keep up with the bastards. Each of them has their own clicks. Brick sits with the jocks. Boomer sits with the art freaks. Butch is the worst. He ruined lunch for me. He sits with Mitch and all of my friends. Mitch is my best friend damn it. And Mitch is freaking naïve. "Oh, maybe they changed Buttercup." Bull. Bull-freaking-crap. They destroy Townsville everyday. Monday it was the Bank, Tuesday they stole jewels, Wednesday they robbed the convenience store, on Thursday they kidnapped Mayor, Friday the museum magically lost four major art pieces. It's ridiculous! Saturday was the worst, especially for Blossom. I think she's starting to crack.

(Blossom POV)

I hate the Rowdyruff Boys. Especially Brick and Butch. They're both top of the class with me. And they're both in most of my classes. I guess that's a good thing because I can keep an eye on them. I hate them. I hate having Chemistry with Butch so much. The nerve of that boy! First he tries to kiss me and then he goes and flirts with almost every girl in that class! I swear he does it on purpose. I don't like it. I feel… jealous. And I don't even like the jerk! Those stupid, egocentric boys rob, violate, and ruin the city everyday. It's really getting in the way of my studies. I'm not sleeping at night, and then I can't focus in school. I end up doing my homework until three in the morning, only an hour and a half of sleep. It's horrid!

The worst thing is that the delinquents get away with their crimes. Saturday was just invidious. The impertinent, little law-breakers attack the whole city, destroying thousands of buildings, private properties, and public establishments. They divided Townsville amongst themselves, striking from all sides. I told the girls to split up. I would take the northeastern side, Buttercup was to secure downtown, and Bubbles controlled the northwestern. Unfortunately I got the section with Brick. Bubbles was with Butch and Buttercup had Boomer. Buttercup made simple work of Boomer. She defeated him with three blows. I can't say the same for Bubbles. Butch hurt her. He tackled her in the air, smashing her into a building. She's all right now. Brick was really difficult. I was determined to not let him get away with this again. Just as he started loading money from the bank he destroyed I attacked him with my laser vision. He stopped putting the money in his red backpack and shot at me. We punched and kicked at high speeds until he knocked me into the ground. I had managed to give him a black eye and sprain his wrist. As I laid on the ground immobilized, he choked me. I couldn't break free, my nose was bleeding, and I didn't know what to do. I pretended to slowly pass out. When he let go and turned around, I shot my ice breath at his back freezing him and the weight dragged him to the ground. As he was falling, I plunged at him, shoving him in deeper into the ground. The crater was enormous. I thought he had knocked out. I got up and started to walk toward Buttercup who was holding a badly injured Bubbles. She had just gotten there when Brick grabbed my leg, making me hit the ground. He punched me making me go unconscious. After that, I woke up in the Professor's lab, strapped to an IV.

(Butch POV)

On Saturday, we pulled the biggest crime of the week. Townville looked like it was in ruins almost. It was thirty million dollars of damage. It was the most tiring day too. Brick made a plan for each of us to destroy a part of the city. I got stuck with Bubbles. She was easy to beat. Unfortunately, Boomer couldn't hold off Buttercup. She practically beat the shit out of me. When I woke up, I came to get Brick and go home. I come to see him beating up Blossom. I can understand a few punches, I mean she's tough to get rid of, but he went too far. He almost killed her. I threw the money to Boomer and tried to pull off Brick.

"Brick, come on we got the money. They're in no shape to fight us off. We won." I pleaded. Shitbrain wouldn't listen.

"Fuck no. Pinkie froze my ass. She can die now for all I care." Cold hearted asshole.

"You said you wanted her to suffer. That's enough."

"Don't tell me what to do. You're supposed to listen to me!" That was it. I knocked Brick off of Blossom and started fighting him. We punched and knocked each other against buildings. He kept going towards Blossom, trying to kill her.

(Bubbles POV)

Saturday was terrible. I mean the first week was pretty bad, but this. This was just pure hell. Oh my god, so first I got beaten up badly by stupid green head. He bruised half my arm, and twisted my ankle. Thank god Buttercup got there and knocked Butch out or I would have ended up like Blossom. Brick was sitting on top of her and punching her over and over and over again. Buttercup was about to set me down on a bench, but I said I was okay enough to fly. Just when she was going to shove Brick off of her, Butch hit his brother. That was like, SO WEIRD. We stood there watching them with Boomer, who looked just as frightened and confused as we did. Until Butch yelled at us to fly Blossom home. Buttercup grabbed Blossom under her arm with me and stole that red backpack. We flew home as fast as possible. I was so scared that Blossom was going to die. She's a bossy bitch, but she's my sister and I love her. Even Buttercup was worried. I felt sorry for the Professor, he was so panicked we had to remind him that she needs Chemical X to heal. It was terrifying. For a good minute, Blossom was dead. I thought I lost her. In a second I saw every good moment between Blossom and me. Everything from when we played dress up as little kids, to helping me with my dress for the homecoming dance. I'm glad she's better now.

(Buttercup POV)

Shit. Blossom almost died. I don't think her plan of just watching them is going to work. They'll kill us before we find a weakness. I don't seem like the type to care about her, but I do. She's our leader, our friend, our sister. Fucking Brick is crazy. And what the hell was that about with Butch? Blossom wasn't taking it well. Bubbles and sat there with her when she woke up explaining what happened. She wouldn't look at us. She just sat there, looking messed up and disappointed. We tried to cheer her up by telling her they didn't get everything. Brick's bag had the most money. Bubbles told her we gave the money to Ms. Bellum. It didn't work. Blossom didn't go to school for a couple days. The Professor thought she might have depression. I wouldn't be surprised. Honestly, I could have sworn I heard her cry. I haven't seen or heard her cry in years. She doesn't come out of her room for anything, not even food. Bubbles or the Professor carry dinner and breakfast up to her.

(Blossom POV)

I was unconscious for a day. I woke up Sunday night with my family sitting around me. Bubbles jumped at me and hugged me, followed by Buttercup surprisingly. I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that they got away again. My plan is failing. There's no weakness against them. When I was well enough to somewhat fly, I went up to my room. Buttercup managed to get most of the money away, but it's just not enough. Bubbles was pleading with me to come out of my room. I refused. By then it was three days later. She gave me the homework from the days I missed. I worked through the night and went to school the next day.

Chemistry was terrible. Mr. Hartwitz made me sit with Butch. Of all the people to sit next to! He tried talking to me. I couldn't look him in the face. In the words of Buttercup, "I didn't feel like dealing with his bullshit". Bubbles said he saved me. I honestly don't believe it. Why should he save me?

I had to take so many retests. And I wasn't ready for them yet! My teachers don't seem to care that Brick manages to destroy the town and almost kill me. At this point I really miss having Ms. Keane as my teacher. Its too bad she retired. I got three perfect grades and a 97. That lowers my GPA down to an un-weighted 3.99. Brick got ahead of me. If I don't ace every test from now on, I'm in no chance for valedictorian. Buttercup says I'm complaining over nothing. It means everything to me. And the fact that I can't stand it when Butch talks to those twitty, annoying, girls in the hallway is driving me insane. The stress is just smothering me from everything. I needed to mellow out a little. I made my way to the park after school. It was drizzling a bit but, I wanted to sing and relax.

(Butch POV)

I had to take a break. School was over, Brick decided not to rob the bank today. Whatever. I had to get out. The stress from his stupid plan was driving me insane. Not to mention the fact that I think Dad is dying. HIM wants to cut a deal, heal Dad in return for one of us. Boomer was thinking about it but, it would kill him to not be able to see Dad anymore. Brick could give two shits about Dad. I need time to think. It was raining like on the first day of school. I walked out the doors after basketball practice towards Townsville's Central Park.

_"I want to, I want to be someone else or I'll explode."_

I hear a voice. Blossom. She was sitting in the rain under a wide Willow tree.

_"Floating upon the surface for,"_

_"The Birds, the birds, the birds" _

_"You want me?" Well come on and break the door down"_

_"If you want me…" _I interrupted her. I didn't want to. Her voice was fucking amazing. Crisp, somewhat 60's jazz, and seductive.

"Is that Radiohead I hear?" I smiled at her.

"Yes." She sniffled. She had been crying.

" The pressure's getting to you, isn't it?" I tried to be sympathetic.

"What do you know about it? Yes, the pressure's getting to me! Is that what you want to hear?" I mumbled a no. I felt sorry for her. I should be. I like crime, but this girl. She. She gets in my head.

"You and brothers are ruining me. The stress is overwhelming, Bubbles and Buttercup don't care about their studies so they don't get it. My G.P.A went down by .01. Now your stupid brother is top candidate for valedictorian. And the teachers absolutely love him like he's a freaking angel. And you. You flirt with every girl just to..." She stopped abruptly.

"This is ridiculous. I don't know why I'm talking to you in the first place!" She got up and started walking towards the sidewalk. The rain was pouring at this point. It had gotten so heavy that Blossom's shirt was soaked and transparent. No bra. I guess she doesn't need it considering she's only an A-cup.

"Blossom, wait. What were you going to say?" I walked after her.

"Nothing. It's none of your business." She picked up the pace of her walk.

"Clearly it's my business if you were talking about me!" I stopped walking after her. She turned around and walked towards me, then stopped two feet ahead of me.

"You just. You just make me, " she stopped again. I walked closer to her. She was shivering from the cold. Her eyes looked up at me with tears. I kissed her softly on the lips.

"so, jealous." She finished her sentence. I kissed her again. My arms around her, the warmth of her hands on my face, that gentle full lower lip. The kiss felt like it lasted hours. A long moment of steam, passion and fervor. And then an abrupt stop. She smacks me, takes my arms off her, and backs away.

"Never again." She looked at me with hope still in her eyes. Giving away every thought she had. I know she likes me, she just doesn't want to. As she walked away from me, I stood there watching her disappear in that now cold, bitter rain. It only made me want her more.

(Blossom POV)

What in the world was I thinking? Letting him kiss me like that. Worse, wanting him to kiss me like that. I flew home as fast as possible. Stupid Butch. Ruining my favorite weather and place. Why couldn't I stop thinking about him? The feeling of his arms around me. Holding me so close to him like I belong there. The thrill of his lips on mine. Was I falling for him? What is wrong with me? I'm defective. I feel like I'm breaking down. I don't know what to do with myself anymore. It's not the same feeling I had with Dexter. To be honest, I don't think I was ever attracted to him. He was everything I thought I wanted in a boyfriend: smart, somewhat good-looking, responsible. We just never had any passion, any romance. Nothing. My life is slowly falling apart.


	3. Chapter 3

(Buttercup POV)

Study Hall. Where do I start? It was the weirdest freaking thing. Brick and I actually started talking. He's pretty cool in all honesty. I was sitting at my usual table in the library for the period and reading my favorite Spider-Man comic, The Amazing Spider-Man #194. It's the one Black Cat comes back. Anyway, I look at Brick and he's "chatting" with some big chested Blonde wearing booty shorts and a ugly blue shirt. I'm not saying that I got jealous, just pissed me off. Fucking PDA.

"Buttercup?" I hear a familar voice, but nicer than I remember.

"What's it to you?" I look up to see Brick standing over my table.

"Nothin. Just didn't know you were in my study hall."

"Whatever. Go away, you hurt my sister, Dick." Asshole. Of course he didn't know I was in here. He definitely made sure I knew he was here. It took him a while to say something else.

"Is that a Spiderman comic?!" The excitement and shock in his voice was fucking hilarious.

"The AMAZING Spider-Man." I corrected him.

"Obviously, it's the best one. Isn't that the issue with Black Cat when she kisses Spider Man?"

"Yeah, it's my favorite one. How do you know so much about this stuff?"

"Oh, I have it. I collect comics. Why?"

"Nothing, you just don't look like a…" I stopped.

"A nerd? Seriously, you're sterotyping of all people? So what do you collect?" He asked while he took a seat next to me.  
"Everything and ANYTHING Marvel."

"Oh, I have both Marvel and DC."

" Ew. DC."

"WHAT"S WRONG WITH THAT?" He looked pissed.

"Not much really, OTHER THAN THE FACT THEIR SUPERHEROES ARE ASS!"

"They are not! Batman is a beast."

"He's the only one! Come on, you can't say the others are cool."

"Eh, I guess you make a point. But than again, just look at the Hulk. He's not exactly cool."

"Maybe they should switch then." I laughed. We spent the rest of the period talking about comics. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I want to be friends with the guy. He followed me out into the hall when the bell rang but I didn't want my sisters, especially Blossom, to see me with the "enemy".

(Brick POV)

It was, weird. Talking to Buttercup like that. She's really chill, and she's good with her comics. I could quiz her on almost every comic and she'd know the answer.

"So, you really know your stuff."

"Yeah I guess so. You know what I just noticed?"

"What?"  
"You didn't curse during our entire conversation." She laughed.

"Honestly, I hate cursing. I just do it to keep control over my stupid brothers and to intimidate my opponents."

"You should give Blossom some pointers then."

"Ugh Pinkie. Let's not talk about her. Say, do you want to come over my house while my brothers are out to check out some of my comics?" She speed up. I guess it's because Bubbles was down the hall talking to that Robin girl.

"Uh, sure. Just text me later, (878) -664-9245. See ya!" She ran towards the Gym. When she disappeared, I thought about my plan. I guess I can spare one of the Powerpuff Girls. Right?

(Butch POV)

It's been weeks since I've talked to Blossom. What is her damn problem? All I did was kiss her! And she can't bullshit me, that couldn't have been one-sided. I've tried to explain myself to her before Chem thousands of times. I swear she can be such a proud, stubborn bitch sometimes. I made my way to gym. Usually I like gym, but now I sort of waste my time looking at Blossom. I saw her on the indoor track, no surprise there. No hand-eye coordination at all. Scratch that, no coordination period.

"Bloss, can we please just talk?" I asked while running up to her.

"I told you I don't want to talk to you" She sped up her pace.

"Please. Why won't just listen to what I have to say? I don't know why I kissed you that day but it was wo-" She came to a standstill and looked at me.

"Stop. Just please stop. You think I want to hear that you didn't want to kiss me? That I'm being a sanctimonious hypocrite-"

"That's not what I meant, Bloss. Just hear me out." I interrupted.

"Of course it's what you meant! It's what everyone says about me. They say I'm a overbearing, egotistical, perfectionist! I just want to be left alone!" She put on her headphones and ran off. Great butch, just fucking perfect. I screwed up, again. This really can't get any worse.

"Jeez, What caused you to talk to my sister? Did you try to make out with her like on the first day of school?" Shit, scratch that. It just did. I turn to see Buttercup with a softball.

"Fuckkk. Why are you bothering me? I seriously don't need this crap right now."

"Answer my question first, and I'll consider answering yours." She threw the ball to me.

"You seriously want to know?" I threw the ball back.

"Try me." It felt like first grade all over again. You know, when the teacher has you throw a ball around and each kid answers questions about the subject, that kind of thing.

"Well, you know how it poured that one day, two weeks ago? The day Blossom came back to school. Well, I ran into her in the park and kind of kissed her. She was totally fine with it until she randomly smacked me."

"Wow, didn't you fuck up." She laughed.

"Shut up, Butterbutt. Why do you care anyway?"

"I'm on good terms with your brother, so I'm giving you a chance."

"You and Boomer?"

"No, Brick. He has the same comic interests as me."

"Nerd."

"Fuck you Butch. May I ask why you have such an urge to screw my sister?"

"It's really not even like that. Well, not completely."

"Oh, God, that's seriously not something I wanted to know. Please don't start describing your midnight fantasies about my sister cause I don't think I could handle that."

"Hey, I'm a guy but that doesn't mean I'm totally perverse, alright? Anyway, did your suspension from sports end yet?"

"Not yet, got to wait till Friday."

"Why don't we chill after school and play some basketball that day?"

"Sure, sounds sort of fun. Besides you could tell me all your Blossom problems then."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever I'm still going to beat your Butterbutt one on one. See you tomorrow."

(Brick POV)

Favorite class of the day? Definitely Gym. Why? Easy, Bubbles. She's horrible at sports, but who cares when I get to see her in those tight short-shorts and spaghetti shirts. Sometimes I get the feeling that Boomer likes her too. I wouldn't be surprised, but then again I don't like Pinkie very much as my counterpart. Out of the two of my brothers, I like Boomer a lot more than Butch. Boomer's mellowed out, usually follows my orders, and doesn't faulter from the plan. Butch is the exact opposite: Stubborn, over-confident, and irresponsible. I get that we're criminals, but still. Butch just likes a challenge. That's why he doesn't like listening to me. If things keep going at this rate, I'm going to kill him. I look Boomer and Bubbles. He acts angry towards her, but the seconds she looks away he stares. I see standing near the vending machine (yes, our school actually has soft drink machine's in the gym). It's the perfect chance for me to flirt around with her before I put the full plan into action.

" Hey Blondie. Nice Shirt."

"Oh hey Brick. Thanks"

"Can I talk you out of it?" and bad as this sounds, but I've used cheesy stuff like this on girls before, and it works every time.

"Hmm. I'm not supposed to talk to you. Blossom wouldn't like it." She winks at me.

"Pinkie doesn't have to know." I lean on the vending machine and smirk. That's right, Bubbles. Be bad.

(Bubbles POV)

So, like I still like Boomer, even though he and his brother are totally evil and stuff. It really doesn't make sense that such cute face, has to be stuck on such a jerk. I tried most of my favorite pickup lines on him and he still hasn't asked me out, or even talked to me as a friend. I decided to go try a new tactic. There's a saying, If a guy breaks your heart, sleep with his best friend. Who could be closer to him than his brother. And Brick is kinda cute, but he doesn't have that young Leo DiCaprio look to him. And I fucking LOVE Leo (I've had a crush on him since I was 5!). Besides Brick already is trying to get with me, why not take advantage of it. He gives me this cheesy pick up line, which I have to say was sort of a turn on, and starts hitting on me in gym.

"I guess it would be an exciting experience together." I licked my orange lollipop from the nurse's office. At the same time, I make sure Boomer was listening to the whole conversation.

"Exactly, maybe I could persuade you to see our point of view at my house?" I see Boomer turn to us. There we go.

" Sorry Brick. Can't. We have plans today. And they aren't in your interest Bubbles." Why is he so angry at me? I feel like I'm bad at this.

(Boomer POV)

Stupid Bubbles. It's like she wants to ruin my life. She's really attractive and pretty, but she's a goddamn Powerpuff. I CAN'T like her. It would just kill Dad if he even knew I thought of her as good looking. She was flirting with me most of gym class and then the two timing bitch moves on Brick. And he was letting her! What the heck is up with that! I moved him away from her and confronted him.

"What the fuck was that about?" He yelled.

"What the fuck was that? THAT was me saving the plan. What are you doing flirting with her? You're ruining your own plan. I get that Butch is pissing you off for trying to get with Blossom, but now you're doing the same shit he's doing!"

"Alright, alright. You're right. We have to stop Butch though. He's just doing it to fuck with my head. "

"Remember, this is for Dad."

"Yeah, I get it. You don't have to keep mentioning it Suck-Up."

(Buttercup POV)

Butch and I hung out in the park and play ball today. Shithead actually beat me in the first round, I wiped the court with his ass in the next one, but we still ended up with a tie. Butch is really just like me. I guess he's seriously my counterpart. I could practically tell what he was thinking. Blossom must have been on his mind when I beat him cause he didn't diss me while we played.

"So, you going to explain what happened between you and Blossom? And I don't mean the simple summary you gave me on Monday."

"She was pissed with school, went to the park. I guess I had the same idea cause Brick was being an ass. I noticed she was stressed and tried to cheer her up but she took it the wrong way. She started walking away from me and ranting about Brick and then me."

"Sounds like something she would do."

"I followed her and she said that I made her… Ugh why am I telling you this?"

"You made her what?" this was actually interesting.

"I kissed her mid-sentence and she said I made her jealous."

"MY SISTER WAS JEALOUS? And it was because of YOU? No fucking way!"

"Why don't you ask her yourself? I kissed her again after that. She sure seemed to like it too. Had her hands all over my chest."

"Again TMI. That's so like her! I swear she's being such a bitch to you."

"I sort of get it. I'm not normally so strung up on a girl. Actually, I think I like her because I know she likes me even though she's not suppose to."

"Butchie Boy likes being challenged. A competition of sorts."

"What do you mean competition?"

"You didn't seriously think you were the only one? Dexter's been trying to get back with her for over a year now."

"Who the fuck is that?"

"Her ex. He's not in our school anymore, but I heard from the guys on the Football team that he joined a whole bunch of sports and shit."

"Fan-fuckin-tastic. Let me guess. Goody-Goody-Two-Shoes like Bloss?"

"Exactly. Total Loser in my opinion. I mean he's really smart, but he was just a jerk. He never talked to her, held hands, make out or anything like that. Occasionally he'd kiss her on the cheek, if he grew a pair for a bit. So technically you can say that he wasn't REALLY her boyfriend." I looked at Butch. He's not really a bad guy. He just chose the wrong things in his life. I wanted to help. I knew Blossom was going to hate me for this, but it's for her own good.

"Let me help you. Come by my house later, I'll make sure to lock you guys in a room until you guys figure your shit out."

(Butch POV)

I followed Buttercup to the Powerpuff home. It was a lot bigger than I remembered. Must have had an extension, or two, or three. She had me wait outside the house and then led me out to the backyard. When I got out, she locked the doors in. She meant it when she said that she'd shut us out together. Blossom was playing her guitar on the teal iron bench in their garden. I could tell it was Coldplay.

"Bloss?"

"How did you get in my backyard?"

"Buttercup let me in. Bloss, can I finally talk to you? Without you telling me off?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? What happened at the park was a mistake. I was stressed and confused."

"For Fuck's Sake, Blossom. It wasn't a mistake. I may not know why I did it, but I know it meant something. I've never acted this nice towards a girl. I'm an asshole. I get it! But you made me different. Just admit you feel the same way cause I know you do."

"Don't give me that. You don't like me. All you want is to do is sleep with me, Buttercup read your mind that first day!"

"Alright, I did feel that way at first. I won't lie to you. But-"

"But nothing! I'm not like you. Maybe if I wasn't a superhero and you weren't a criminal, it would work out. But we are. That's just how it is."

"It doesn't have to be that way."

"So what am I suppose to do? Let you get away with robbing the bank? Vandelizing the town? Give up fighting crime? Don't you see that it would never work out between us, not even as friends!" her voice was strained.

"You know what Blossom? Keep telling yourself that. In the meantime, I'm still going to try to talk to you."

(Blossom POV)

Listening to Butch was one of the hardest things for me to do. He's right. I do feel the way he does. I think about him all the time. And I can't stop. That doesn't mean I should just succumb to those temptations. I may be a liar, obnoxiously proud, and defensive, but I just want to protect the people I love. It comes of as self-possessed and smug. I can't help but think that if I admit to myself that I'm attracted to him, that I won't be able to handle my responsibilities as a protector of Townsville. Butch stormed of the house when Buttercup opened the doors. And that's just when things went worse.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Blossom? What, he's not boring enough for you?" she shouted.

"Buttercup please understand."

"Understand what? That you're going to torture yourself and Butch for your own self-righteousness? Trust me, I understand. You could have at least agreed to being friends!"

"I'm not doing this to be self-righteous! Think of the city. We could barely handle them two weeks ago. You think they want to be friends with us? Brick said it himself that he's going to enjoy killing me."

"Maybe they changed their minds! Think about it. They had plenty of chances when you were recovering. Why don't you get your head out of your fucking textbooks for once and look around you. You might see that you aren't the only one people misjudge." She's right. I'm a hypocrite. She stormed out of the garden and left me sitting in a bed of lilies. I stayed there until the sun went down.

"Hey Bloss. I'm sorry for going off on you."  
"You weren't wrong. I am too judgemental on people. I'm sorry BC." I got up and hugged her.

"So, you're giving Butch a chance?"

"Just Friends. I don't think it would hurt."

"Believe me, you won't regret it." We walked inside, hand-in-hand.

I'm sorry Buttercup.

* * *

*So, I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been working on my summer work and school just started so I've been really busy! I have my story line down and I'll be writing as much as

possible. Thanks for the support! I feel like its getting better now that I can skip the formalities that are always in the beginnings of stories. I do want to give credit to my friend,

Brittany, for the comic information*


	4. Chapter 4

(Butch POV)

"Goddamn it, why can't she just put that do-gooder stuff behind her?" I asked myself while walking home in the cold. Winter is definitely on it's way. The air feels like icicles. When I got to the door of our apartment, I hear Brick and Boomer bitching about something. I open the door and they just stare at me as I walk past them to the kitchen.

"What are we going to do about Butch?" I hear Boomer whisper.

"I don't fucking know. But we got to do it fast."

"Why don't I just try talking to him about it?"  
"Whatever. You do that. But if it doesn't work, which it won't, then I'll beat his ass and take away his Chemical X." Bitch please. Brick can't win against me. Just like Blossom can't win against Buttercup. It's in our damn formulas. I walk to the balcony for a smoke and see the idiots through the window, staring blankly at each other. Then the TV turns on. Shit, it's HIM again. I quickly put out the cigarette against my hand and walk back to the living room.

"Helloooo, Boys. So nice to seeee you!" his voice seriously pisses me off.

"Shut up. And skip to whatever you want to say." Brick hollered.

"Butch I expected better manners from youuu."

"Fuck you HIM. I'm Brick." Stupid jerk. He could at least pay attention to our names.

"Excuseee me. Not my fault you all look the same!" I could see Brick getting ticked off, "and I'm here to see if you'll take my… offerrr." He purred.

"We're not sure…" Boomer sulked.

"Not sureee? About what? I promise to save your 'father' in exchange for one of you. I don't bite boys. With me, you'll get to do whatever you like, rob banks, steal pricelessss artifacts, terrorize millions. Anythingg. You boys are like sons to me too, I brought you back after the girls destroyed you."

"Bullshit, you're going to make us your personal slaves. You only brought us back that time cause you couldn't defeat the girls by yourself. And then you left us after we failed. Mojo was always there for us." I just had to include my opinion for the matter.

"Butchieee. You just lovee Mojo, just like your little brother Boomer over there? Don't you want to make him proud? Don't you want to save him? I can help you. I can save him and help you defeat the stupid Powerpuff Girls." Fuck. How can I save Mojo, and not kill Blossom in the process?

"We accept your proposal. Just give us some time to think about which one of us will go with you." That mother fucking asshole. Brick. He better be saying that he's volunteering for it, cause he does not get to make that decision.

"Finee. Just perfect. Just as a side note, I do hope its' you that joins me, Butch. You're more disobedient than the other two, but definitely stronger. I could use that. Think about itttt." And with that, he was gone. I swear I'm never watching TV on that thing again.

"Brick, the fuck was that? You have no goddamn right to agree to this on our part!" I screamed.

"What other choice do we have? To let Mojo die? To just fucking sit here?"

"Oh fuck you! You're just as self-righteous as Blossom!"

"Don't even get me started on you and that Bitch! Let alone compare me to her!"

"Screw you and your bullshit. What do you plan on doing? Make Boomer or I sacrifice ourselves so you can go suck up to Mojo? You treat us as if we're your damn minions and Boomer feels the same way, he's just too afraid to say anything to you!"

"Don't change the topic! I know very well what's going on between you and Pinkie. Getting laid any time you possibly can."

"You're wrong. She won't even talk to me."

"At least SHE'S doing the right thing."

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Boomer interrupts our bickering, "We have plenty of time to talk about this shit. Instead of figuring out a way for us to help Dad without HIM, you two are bitching at each other. You're letting HIM win!"

"Sorry Boomer." I apologized.

"I think it's time to visit Mojo again." Brick stated.

"For once, I think you're right."

(Boomer POV)

We each drove our cars to Cityville where Mojo moved with us back in third grade. I rode in my navy blue 2002 Toyota MR2 Spyder; Butch had his forest green 1967 Pontiac GTO, and Brick drove a cherry red 2004 F430 Ferrari. We each had a thing for cars. Very different taste, but it was the only topic we really had in common. Cityville was a kind of utopia for us. Crime was practically legal there. But I guess it got boring, being able to steal with no trouble at all. Butch said there was no thrill in crime anymore. He was right, no risk, no fun. When we got to the old apartment (not that it looked old, it just was ours anymore), Dad was looking out the old window. He looked worse than he did last time. My brothers and I walked up the stairs to see Dad with his cane at the door. He welcomed us in and talked to each of us alone. Brick went with Dad to his room first while Butch and I sat in the sitting room. Then it was Butch's turn. I made cucumber sandwiches for my brothers and a hot chicken soup for Dad to warm him up. When Butch came back, I left him and Brick to talk to Dad. And yes I brought the soup.

"Boomer? Come closer." He looked frail and tired. I held back tears from my eyes. I didn't want Butch to say I was a pussy.

"I don't need to tell you what's happening. Do not cry my son. I know what deal Brick struck with HIM. I don't want that guy healing me. Especially if it means I have to lose one of you. Understand?"

"But Dad! I-"

"No buts! Remember there is only one Mojo Jojo, and that is me! I am an old man-"

"Give yourself some credit. You aren't THAT old."

"Shut up and listen. I AM an old man. I've wasted most of my lifetime fighting three little girls. And I know I placed a lot of pressure on you boys to destroy them for me. But my illness has given me a new perspective on the Powerpuff Girls. Did you know that Bubbles donates money to me to help the hospital treat me?" Bubbles. Damn her for her kindness. She's so, sweet.

"I've always secretly liked the Powerpuff Girls. After all, I accidentally assisted the Professor in creating them. It was that generosity of theirs that drove me mad as a young monkey. Now, I understand. I see them for who they are. And I know Bubbles likes my youngest, most sensitive son. I want you to know that I hope you forgive them, and forgive me for my wrongs while raising you boys."

"Dad, you never did wrong by me. But please don't die. Let HIM help you."

"My decision is final. You better call him tomorrow and tell him the deal is off." He hugged me and told me to get my brothers and go.

"I'm going to fight for you, Dad." That was my last announcement to Dad before leaving.

(Blossom POV)

I really didn't want to be friends with Butch. I still worry that things might get out of hand. Who's to say they won't? But I made a promise to Buttercup and I planned on keeping my integrity. I walked in to Chemistry and before I could even sit in my regular seat at the front of the class, Mr. Harwitz said he was moving all of our seats. But wouldn't you know it; Butch is still sitting next to me. Only now it's worse, we got moved to the back of the class. Harwitz just wants to punish me for not joining Chemistry Club this year because of the Debate Team. And it's not that I hate Butch, I just feel wrong liking him. I keep holding myself accountable for all the wrong he's done in his life. Perhaps Buttercup is right, maybe he did change. Now that Butch and I are in the back, we do have more opportunities to talk to one another.

"So… Are you still pissed at me?" He whispered.

"A bit. But I decided that it's fine to be just friends. Nothing wrong with that."

"Finally. Holy shit you can hold a grudge!" He was a little too loud.

"Language!" I hissed.

"Blossom? Do I need to give you a zero for participation?" Blundering Idiot. Not only does he have the wrong formula on the board, he also expects me to pay attention to him while he makes mistakes.

"No Sir. It won't happen again." I take out my extra note pad and write a note to Butch:

Stop Talking! You're going to get me into trouble!

Hey, you said the last word. You're the bad one. Passing notes to a strange boy in class :)

Ugh. You're despicable. What are you doing anyway? That certainly doesn't look like Chemistry.

Oh, it's song lyrics. I'm trying to make my own for the Battle of the Bands in June. Btw; Is it me or is Hartwitz the only teacher that dislikes you?

He hates me! He has this weird personal vendetta against me because I wouldn't join his stupid Chemistry Club. Not to mention I'm the only one that knows he secretly wears a toupee.

LOL. What an asshole! Maybe he just cant get over the fact that you manage to be smart and beautiful ;D

Calm down, Romeo. Keep the complements on a friendly level!

The last line made him chuckle. Mr. Harwitz kept giving us dirty looks so we stopped writing notes to each other. Instead we wrote his notes. That day we got assigned a project/lab on determining concentration by acid-base tiration. Since we sit next to each other, Butch and I were partners.

"Well, this isn't awkward," he joked.

"How are we going to work on this together? You can't come over my house or the Professor might have a nervous breakdown. And I CERTAINLY can't go over your house with Brick there." I sighed.

"There's always the library. We could walk there after school together."

"That's actually a good idea." I smiled.

"See, I'm not completely useless." We're just working on a project in the library. How bad can that be?

(Bubbles POV)

So like, I went to the art room after school to work on my Koi Fish painting. Mrs. E wants to put in the Art Show already. She said she wants me to do a whole collection of them! I really like doing them cause they're like really pretty, the fish I mean. I was about half way done when Boomer walked in. Aah, he's so cute! Since my usual flirting tactics weren't working, it was a time for a change in plans. See, I TOTALLY know the whole Blossom/Butch situation. Now Buttercup thinks Blossom is just being a little bit stuck up. That may be true, but it's the best strategy: Play hard to get. Guys so want what they can't get. It makes them feel powerful, when they win of course. So like when Boomer walked in to the art room, I ignored him. That sure got his attention.

"Hey Bubbles" He said. That slight smile on his face was just gorgeous.

"Oh, hey Booker." I said the wrong name on purpose.

"It's Boomer. Remember?"

"Oh right. Whatever, I'm not interested anymore."

"What? Why?"

"You waited too long." I winked.

"Bubbles, please give me another chance. You don't understand why I didn't ask you out the first day I saw you." So you did like me? The little Liar.

"Oh, so you wanted to ask me out huh?" Keep it going, Bubbles, you almost have him locked.

"Yeah, it's my dad. He's always told us about how much he hated you. I wanted to make him proud by ruining your life. He's dying." I didn't know that's why he pretended to hate me. That's so, sad.

"I know. I felt really bad. Bet you didn't know I visited him every week. At first he didn't want my help but he's fine with it now. And he's slowly getting better."

"I'm really sorry, Bubbles. Will you please be my girlfriend?" Aww, so brave. I like that sensitive side of his.

"Take this as an answer." I kissed him on the cheek and smiled. I swear his face just lit up as he put his arm around me and kissed my lips.

"Let's keep this a secret." He and I said it at the same time.

(Brick POV)

After Biology, I made my way to my new favorite period, Study Hall. Practically ran down the hallway. I sat down next to Buttercup and took out my next set of X-Men comics to talk about: Uncanny X-Men, Wolverine: Origins, Generation X, and Age of Apocalypse.

"Hey, What did you bring today?" She laughed and pointed at my oversized backpack.

"Oh, nothing much. Just four almost complete series of X-Men comics." I smirked at her.

"No way! Holy crap this is awesome" She perused through my bag and the various issues.

"Language Miss!" The librarian yelled.

"How come she can yell, bitch?" she muttered under her breath.

"Why don't you ask her?"

"You dare me? Don't think I won't!" She started beating up my arm.

"Okay, okay, I believe you! So aggressive."

"That's right, Brickhead." We stopped fighting and went back to comics. We got through a eighth of it so I let Buttercup borrow a few before the bell rang.

"Hey Butter, -"  
"Don't call me Butter! It's ButterCUP."

"Moody, much? Anyway, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to Princess's Party on Saturday with my brothers and me. And I guess you can bring your sisters along too. You know how I feel about that Bubbles of yours."

"Oh, yeah sure, no prob. Just pick us up. BE ON TIME." She sounded a bit morose.

* * *

** SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I've had so much going on. Junior year is completely horrible. EGAHHH.

This chapter is short because it's just a lead into the next one. Thank you so much for the support though! :)


	5. Chapter 5

(Blossom POV)

I sat on the leather lounge chair in my closet, carefully debating what to wear to Princess's Party. I didn't want to be too dressed up but not too casual either. And then there's Butch. What would he think? I stress over him too much. I slipped on my white lace dress from Urban Outfitters. It was loose on the bottom with multiple layers and exposed my back, slightly hanging outward. I put on my black, open toe wedges and silver ankle bracelet. Then I did cat eye makeup with my black eyeliner. I felt like a raccoon. I came downstairs to see Buttercup playing her Super Smash Brothers Melee Game already dressed. She had a white blouse with a green argyle pullover from Ace with black skinny jeans and high-heeled combat boots. I sat next to her on the couch and opened my History book.

"You know, you could give that shit a rest." She was still staring blankly at the video game.

"I know. You could give your childish video game a rest." I retorted.

"Touché. I don't know. You need to have more fun sometimes. And don't give me that 'Fun is for the uneducated' crap. Maybe Butch can help you loosen up." She was smiling. Not just smiling, Buttercup always smiled like that when she knew something I didn't.

"What is THAT supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing. Don't get so hard up. By the way, where the fuck is Bubbles?"

"Language. And I assume she's still upstairs."

Ring Ring. The Boys are actually on time. Surprise, surprise. At the ring of the doorbell, Bubbles came running down the stairs in her inappropriately tight, short turquoise sequined dress. She frantically said "But, I'm NOT READY. Why are they on time!"

"I'll say you aren't ready. Go upstairs and change out of that dress. You'll freeze. It's snowing outside. Speaking of which, I'll go get my jacket."

"Jeez, Blossom, you aren't my mom. You should at least open the door for them."

I sighed. I have no control over my sisters anymore. I walked slowly towards the door, dredging every step I got closer. As I open the front door, Brick pushes past me. Jerk.

"Any longer and we'd freeze to death, Pinkie. I mean we have superpowers and everything but we're not invincible." Smug, little know-it-all.

I turned around towards him with Boomer and Butch still outside, stating, "I thought I told you not to call me that."

"You did. Doesn't mean I'd listen." He sat next to Buttercup and picked up the Player 2 controller. I walked to the family closet and pulled out my Black Knit Cardigan, I wouldn't need much because my ice power practically made me immune to cold weather.

(Butch POV)

It was FREEZING. I had on my thick leather jacket and long sleeved green shirt with a black denim vest over it. Not to mention the warmest pair of jeans I have and my army boots. Brick wanted to blast the door down, but Boomer stopped him. After ten minutes of waiting at the door Blossom opened it. Damn she looked beautiful. She turned around to say something and showed her bare back to Boomer and me outside of the house. She had a cute little beauty mark on her lower back. God it was sexy. Why'd she have to put on that sweater? She had parted all her long wavy hair to one side of her head so I got to see a star shaped birthmark on the side of her neck. I followed Boomer inside after her. He went to the kitchen behind Bubbles. I swear they're going out behind our back. I know it.

I sat next to Blossom on the stairs watching her read her book. She was perfect, practically glowing. I think she might have just blushed when I rubbed my arm against hers asking, "So, what are we waiting for?"

"Oh, um, Bubbles is still getting ready."

"In the Kitchen?"

"I guess so. We have a mirror in there so I guess it somewhat makes sense."

"Right, " pause, "Aren't you going to be cold? I mean all you have on is that sweater."

"I have ice breath, remember?" She giggled. Love that sound. I know we're just friends right now but I have to change that.

Bubbles came out of the kitchen first, then Boomer. We made our way to the car. Buttercup and Brick sat in the front (Brick driving obviously, I swear Buttercup can't drive for shit). Bubbles sat next to Blossom on her right with Boomer to her left. And I sat near the window on Blossom's right. The car was somewhat cramped, but the ride was fairly short. We could have flown, but Blossom objected saying that she and Bubbles have dresses and that's "inappropriate". She did it when she was five, why not now?

(Buttercup POV)

God, WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS? I don't even like parties. I hate people. Don't get me wrong, I'm certainly no social outcast. For some weird reason, people tend to get along with me, even though I sure as hell don't like them. Freaks. We walked into Princess's giant ass mansion. Brick walked in with Bubbles first, then Blossom, Butch, me, and Boomer (in that order). The party was already started, if you could even call it that. People socializing. Disgusting. Brick left somewhere with Bubbles. Boomer disappeared like Butch. Blossom went. I got stuck alone. I sat at the bar and grabbed a drink until, Brick popped up. He looked furious.

Bubbles must have blown him off for some other idiot. We talked about a bunch of crap and drank a bit. (don't judge, it's a party, and I'm practically legal)

"Do you wanna dance?" He spoke really fast.

"No, are you fucking kidding me? Do I look like I want to dance?"

"No, but you look like you need it."

"Look who's talking. Besides my answer is still: No. Fucking. Way. Boy."

"Come on, cut me some slack. I didn't get my chance with Bubbles."

"Can't say I feel bad for you."

"Shut up and give me my dance. I'll let you keep the x-men comics I let you borrow."

"Deal." I'll do anything for Marvel Comics. He grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor.

"Hey, who's the gentleman?"

"Haha, very funny Buttercup." Ah, just my luck. The second Brick and I started dancing to the weird pop song; they played slow dance music. So not fair. I'm no Bubbles in dancing, but I'm decent. Brick wasn't the worst either, as hard as that is to say.

"So, you're going to let me slow dance with you?" He laughed while I laid my head on his chest.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Shut up, you wanted a dance I'm giving it to you. This is just cause I want those comics. Got it?"

"Yes mam. Stop being such a Blossom."

"That's messed up, my friend." He was my friend, a great friend. One who doesn't bitch about dresses, who isn't uptight about school, who doesn't just see me as a tough tomboy. He's Brick.

(Brick POV)

To be honest, if it weren't for Buttercup, I'd just leave. I asked her to dance so I wouldn't look stupid in front of Bubbles. Don't want her thinking I'm a wimp.

"Hey BC. Who have you liked?"

"What's with random awkward question?"

"Just asking. Wanted to know if you know what it's like to be turned down." She stopped dancing and looked up at me.

"Can we not do this?"

"Why not? Sorry did I hit a soft spot? It's okay to talk about this st-"

"Well maybe I don't want to!" She got pissed and stormed off to a bedroom. I ran after her, didn't want a stupid question like that to make us enemies again. Especially after what Mojo told me.

"Buttercup, come on. Don't be like your sister."

"You want to talk about me?"

"Yes. It's not going to kill you. You listen to my whining all the time."

"Don't remind me."  
"Please." I honestly don't know why I wanted to know the answer. Maybe cause I wanted to know I wasn't the only one that felt like this.

"I've only liked one guy in my life."

"Butch?" I asked with horror.

"Fuck no. He's cool and all now, but I don't like him like that. It'd be like overly loving myself. Hell no."

"So who?"

"Mitch. Mitch Mitchellson. He was my best friend, ever since we were little. I started to like him in third grade. Then in eighth grade I told him I liked him. He liked me back. But then Bubbles got jealous that I was going to be the first of us to have a boyfriend, so she flirted with him. She knew we liked each other. First thing she did was kiss him. Before they even went out."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know she was like that."

"I forgave her for it a long time ago. I just feel like it wasn't fair because she broke his heart."

" Guess I know how he felt." I wrapped my arm around her.

(Butch POV)

The party was like one of those things out of a movie. Project X kind of stuff. I saw Brick take Buttercup out to dance. If he could get that bitch to dance, I could get Blossom to dance. Buttercup teases me all the time about not making a move on Blossom since the kiss I gave her in the park. I'll show her a move. I made my way to the balcony where Blossom was. She was staring out at the Townsville skyline. I walked up next to her and leaned on the ledge.

"What are you doing out here, you'll freeze." She looked slightly embarrassed.

"Calm down, just wanted to have a smoke." I said as I offered her one. Like she'd take it.

"No thanks. You shouldn't do that, you could die from it." Typical.

"I'll die anyway, does it really matter if I'm gone sooner or later?"

"It matters to me." She mumbled under her breath as she turned away from me.

"What was that? I hope I caught that right, cause I think Blossom Powerpuff just said she cares about a lowlife criminal like me." I laughed.

"Oh, shut up. What about your brothers? Don't you think they care? Or your new best friend, Buttercup, for that matter?"

"My brothers could give two shits about me. Never mind that. How did you know Buttercup was my friend?"

"Well, we may get on each other's nerves, but she's my sister. We tell each other everything."

"Mm, Everything?" I winked. I teased her by sounding like one of those meat sacks that follow her around like little dogs.

"You pervert!" She hit the back of my head and leaned on my chest as she tried to grab away the cigarette from my hand. She was so fucking cute. This isn't healthy for someone like me to have a crush on someone as good as her.

(Bubbles POV)

After I turned down Brick's dance, I took a little walk to Princess's back yard. If you could call it that. It was huge! OMG she had like two pools (Blossom would just loveee that) four water slides, a tennis court, and a LOT of space. Not to mention the giant water fountain with a statue of her in the middle. That's just tacky though. I was trying to scout out a spot for Boomie and me to hang out in secret. Then he texts me:

Babe, go 2 the very back of her yard. No 1 here, ttyl.

Kk. On my way.

It was really dark, so I had to use my night vision. I saw Boomer leaning on a tree. The party was so far away that you could barely see the lights anymore.

"Finally alone." I kiss him. He grabs my hand.

"So you don't want to go party? You'd rather be with me?"

"Of course I want to be with you. Don't get me wrong that party is totally ragein'. But I want to be with that sweet sensitive guy who's hidden underneath that 'Ruff boy' of you." I smile at him.

"Okay then. Since we have time, let's go for a walk." He's so hot. And I know he was like a jerk at first but hey, people deserve a second chance. I trust him.

(Boomer POV)

Bubbles looked beautiful. We've been going out for a week now. I'm really glad Dad is okay with this. Bubbles is just amazing. We're different with each other. I feel like a better person when I'm around her and she's well, more committed. I walked through the light snow with her.

"You aren't cold?"

"No I'm fine. I've worn lighter clothes in the kind of weather." She giggled.

"So what were you doing at the party before you came to me?"

"Oh, Brick asked me to dance. I said no. Your brother's kind of pushy." That asshole. I swear he likes her, or just wants to screw her. He's got another thing coming if he lays a hand on my girl.

"But like, I really wished I got to dance with you. Too bad we can't let anyone else know."

"Who said we can't? Here." I took out my phone and put on "Rumor Has It" by Adele. I know she likes that song. She smiled as I spun her around. She wrapped her hand around me. You could definitely tell she took dance classes. I lifted her up and she slid back down to my chest just as the song was ending. I kissed on the lips again and pressed her closer to me. Damn she's a great kisser.

(Blossom POV)

I didn't really want to take away the cigarette from him. I never thought I'd say this (seeing as it goes against my morals) but, Butch looked so seductive smoking. I feel retched for even thinking that way, let alone about him. He was just… extraordinarily handsome. It even tempted me to smoke it with him. Fortunately, I'm too sensible for that. I snatched the cigarette and froze it with my ice breath.

"Try smoking that." I smiled as I realized that I was touching his chest and three inches from his face. I quickly backed away and stood by the railing of the ledge. I hope I wasn't blushing. He was laughing at me.

"Let's go dance." He was a gentleman, well as much as he could be a gentleman.

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm serious. Come on, it'll be fun." He grabbed me gently by the hand and led me through the crowd. We danced at the side of the "dance floor" to Lights by Ellie Goulding. He was a great dancer. I felt like a loser, having no coordination whatsoever.

(Butch POV)

Blossom was a sexy dancer. She kept blushing saying some bullshit that she's bad at dancing. Idiot. Every time her hair whipped near me, it drove me mad. She was so gorgeous. When the song ended her hands were around my neck and her face redder than Brick's stupid hat. She must have gotten tired because she was breathing really heavily. I could feel her heart beating rapidly against my chest. God, why did she have to be a Powerpuff?

"Awfully red there Blossy." I laughed.

"Oh shut it. It's just really warm here."

"I get it. You're cold blooded." I joked. She laughed at me as she took my hands off her hips.

"What about you? You're brighter than Rudolph's nose!" She stuck her tongue out at me.

"You better put that away, before I take advantage of it." She stopped and smiled.

She hit me on the arm, "Let's get something to eat. I heard they have those little spring rolls Buttercup tells me you like so much."

"Mmm, food. Alright let's go Ms. Giggles" and with that and a hit across the arm, we were out the door. We walked down the hallway only to see a long line to the kitchen for food. She leaned on the wall as we waited.

"So, does your sister blab everything to you?" I asked her when standing across from her in the cramped hallway.

"No, not exactly. She was keeping something from me today. I have an idea of what it was about." She laughed.

"Oh, did she now?" I said sarcastically. I was actually surprised. Then a blundering, drunk shithead fell over and pushed me into Blossom. I caught myself by putting my arms on the wall.

(Blossom POV)

One second Butch and I were talking; the next he's standing inches away from my face. It seemed like he lost his balance. I looked up at him and remembered the day at the park.

"Hey asshole, watch where you're going." I peak from behind Butch to see an intoxicated Senior Student.

"Fuck off, shithead." Butch turns to look at me. I think he expected me to tell him to go away, because he started to back away. Something came over me, an impulse telling me to grab him by his collar and pull him closer. But, we're only friends. And we can't be more than that.

(Butch POV)

I felt like such an idiot. Why didn't I fucking kiss her? I had the chance. Multiple people were staring at us, mostly guys. I read their minds and I didn't like how they thought Blossom was "on the market".

"I'm sorry." she sighed.

"No. It was my fault. I'm the one who fell. "

"Blossom?" I hear from an unfamiliar voice. Blossom seemed a bit on edge. She straightened her posture and peered at the strange green skinned man across from us.

"Ace. What are you doing here?" She returned to her bossy tone of voice.

"Crashing a house party I guess. Never knew you were such a naughty, little girl." He got the wrong idea about me and Bloss. I could see her turn her face away from shame. She didn't even do anything.

"Can't say I'm shocked. You are very hot."

"Hey, fuck off. It's not what you think. Why don't you terrorize some other girl you green skinned shit." I'm not going to let that jerk talk to her like that.

"Hey, hey, cool it. Defensive aren't cha? Must be one of those Rowdyruff Boys. Only wanted to complement her. She's certainly," he sucked his teeth, "grown up. Besides, I have my own girl to hit up. You wouldn't happen to know where she is?"

"No." I answered for Blossom since she was just standing there, silent. He looked at her, scanning her body from head to toe. The little scum. Ace walked past us and I could see Blossom shiver. I just noticed she was holding my hand the whole time when she tightened her grip. Suddenly she turned around and said:

"You know, Ace. You talk a big game but just remember that I beat your ass with my sisters when I was five. So, if I ever find out that you hurt Buttercup, I'll hit you so hard, it'll castrate you. Don't forget that." Damn, she'd give me chills. Ace never turned around. He stood there for a good minute, then moved forward again.

"Shit, Bloss. Since when do you curse?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. Come on. Let's get the others and go home before Ace gets to Buttercup or the Professor will have a hissy fit." She laughed.

"Aw, but this was just getting fun." I groaned.

(Buttercup POV)

After dancing with Brick, we went to get some shots. He sat with me at the bar, which was completely packed.

"So here's to your failure with my sister." I smiled.

"Oh shut up. At least I got to dance with the cool Powerpuff."

"Me? Cool. Ha! You're funny. Hilarious in fact."

"What? It's true. Besides I can tell you handle your liquor better."

"Damn right I do." Then he challenged me to a drinking contest. For the first few shots the both of us were totally fine. Then after the 10th or 11th shot Brick started to get a little red. I knew what would happen. By shot 19, he gave up. I finished all 20 with a light buzz. He was almost knocked out!

"Come on. You smell like shit." I laughed. He smirked at me while I put my arm around him and carried him up to one of Princess's guest rooms. When I laid him down the bed he grabbed me by pullover and hugged me. Brick wouldn't let go. And what's worse, I didn't want him to.

"You're my best friend. You know that, Buttercup? I don't trust anyone the way I trust you. Not even my family."

"Yeah. I trust you too, Brick." I smiled. Suddenly, I hear the door bust open.

(Brick POV)

I really like Buttercup. Not that I have the hots for her. I just like her. I meant it when I said she's my best friend. I was drunk, but not enough to say something I didn't mean. Then I heard the door bust open. It was some weird green guy. He was old. Not old but definitely older than us.

"The Fuck, Buttercup? You want to cheat on me? Little Bitch." He yelled at her. Where did that come from?

"What the hell are you talking about? I was just helping a friend!" She replies.

"Oh that's not what I saw. Laying on top of this sack of shit!" He grabbed her by the hair.

"Hey, shut the fuck up asshole! She didn't do anything!" I tackled him. We shot a few blows at each other. I didn't feel like using my power punches. Then he pulled out a small knife and cut the bottom of my shirt. I grabbed the knife from him and laughed as I bent it so he couldn't use it anymore.

"Fine. Whatever. I don't need the little bitch. I had someone else the whole time. But you'll both regret this." He walked out. I felt smug in winning with the punk but I could see Buttercup wasn't happy. I walked over and sat on the bed next to her.

"I thought you said you only liked Mitch."

"I did. It's just Ace had this power over me. Like I belonged to him."

"You don't deserve a guy who thinks you belong to him. You deserve a guy who thinks you belong with him." I put my arm around her. She turned in towards me and cried on my shoulder. Then Pinkie and my brother came in.


End file.
